We are aware of small hand tools for severing and then subsequently crimping small diameter wires, such as 22-10 awg but we know of no single tool that is useful to sever and then crimp larger diameter wiring of cable size, such as 8-4/0 awg. At present, frequently the workmen use a pair of bolt cutters to sever the cable and then utilize a separate crimping tool for crimping a connector onto the end of the cable.